The field of the present invention is the production of expandable thermoplastic resin particles which can be expanded under low temperature conditions to form fine cell structure foams of density lower than 2.0 pcf.
Polypropylene particles tend to lose blowing agent rapidly after impregnation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,756 describes a process for producing polypropylene-poly(vinyl aromatic monomer) interpolymers which can be impregnated and retain the blowing agent for sufficient time to allow expansion. However, these interpolymers cannot be foamed at temperatures of 100.degree. C. normally used to foam thermoplastic resins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,436 teaches to viscbreak polypropylene polymers to lower molecular weight polymers by extruding the polymers with a peroxide in the absence of oxygen.